Monstrarium
Main Article: Dragons and Chimeras Dragons used to be grown in this laboratory. And everything was good until someone decided to cultivate a Forbidden Dragon. Since then, the laboratory has been empty. Expedition Required *5 *5 *5 *5 Dragon Rewards Items to Get Quests Another Fugitive Melissa: One of the prisoners of the Monstrarium broke free. We need to get rid of it before it causes trouble! * Banish any poltergeist from the Monstrarium Melissa: Strange... It looks like things in the Monstrarium are not as good as Hunter Pearl told us. Runaway dragons and poltergeists - is this a norm? I won't let such a mess rule in my laboratory! Gene Broth Martha the Maid: Someone is going to create a Forbidden Dragon in the laboratory. To prove this, we need to make a gene broth. Without this no one could believe that there is a madman who has decided to create the most dangerous creature in the world. * Get 3 Chimera's Spike from Pearl * Get 3 Dragon's Hair from Pearl * Assemble the Gene Broth Martha the Maid: The hunter says that without that broth no one will believe in attempts to create a Forbidden Dragon. This creature is invincible, fertile, and aggressive. So even in the laboratories of the Valley of Magicians nobody has dared to create it. Brainstorm Melissa: If the hunter's stories about the Forbidden Dragon are true, we are all in danger. I'm trying to figure out how to help Pearl. Together we are looking for a solution. But the poltergeist that settled down in the Monstrarium is in our way. * Banish any poltergeist from the Monstrarium Melissa: Thanks for your help. Pearl and I, we have just come up with one curious thought. We may be able to catch someone who is trying to create the Forbidden Dragon. Mini Lab News from Brother Melissa: Do you know who wrote the mysterious letter? Hunter Pearl's brother! I read his notes, in which he wrote about the Valley and that is why his handwriting seemed familiar to me. Today Pearl had received another letter. His brother has warned him of a poltergeist. * Banish any poltergeist from the Monstrariuim Melissa: Pearl's brother is on our side. He named the madman dreaming of creating the Forbidden Dragon. Gotti is his name. He was banished from the Valley of Magicians for strange and terrible experiments. Hunter Pearl's brother has been tracking him down for a long time. Family Business, Mini Lab Melissa: The meeting is arranged! Soon Hunter Pearl and his brother will face crafty and unpredictable Magician Gotti, who is dreaming of creating an avid and invincible Forbidden Dragon. Gotti needs a mini lab. Hunters should get it as soon as possible. * Get 3 Magician's Seal from Hunter Pearl * Get 3 Potions of the Valley from Hunter Pearl * Assemble the Mini Lab Melissa: We've done everything possible. Let's leave the brothers alone. They have been hunting monsters all their lives, and today is the most important hunt in their lives. I believe that they will succeed. And if not... Well, we'll know about it if invulnerable dragons will appear. Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click on "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.